SM086: I Choose Paradise!
is the 43rd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis As Ash and friends have gone to a hot spring paradise, Team Rocket is having a tight grip on keeping their eyes peeled on the heroes' Pokémon. Episode Plot Ash and friends head towards a ship with their Ultra Guardian Pokémon. Mallow is excited to go to that location, for it is quite famous. Sophocles explains they are heading to the Pokémon Paradise Resort, a place where many tourists from around the world come to relax. Mallow mentions it is a place where Pokémon can get a lot of relaxation; Lillie explains their Pokémon have been sent to many missions, hence why her mother sent them to rest there. The heroes are excited, and encourage their Pokémon to have fun, too. Aboard the ship, Mallow notices Oranguru lounging, to which a passing person says is a regular customer. Upon arrival at the Pokémon Paradise Resort's front desk, Oranguru finishes booking, to which Mallow exclaims that he really is a regular. The receptionist recognizes the Ultra Guardians, and explains they can head to the cave area or play area. Ash wants to go to the play area, but Mallow reminds him that they're here to take care of their Pokémon. Noticing Poipole, Togedemaru, and Pikachu are enthusiastic to have fun, Ash sends the rest of his Pokémon, as do Kiawe and Sophocles. As the heroes' Pokémon go off, Rotom decides to stay with the heroes. They go inside a room, where the staff recommends which treatment the Ultra Guardians Pokémon should receive. Charizard should go relax its muscles, Metang has to check its joints. While Dragonair is told that its skin needs moisturizing, Garchomp is recommended to relieve its stress. As the heroes finish deciding what treatment the ride Pokémon would later get, they leave the building, while a disguised Team Rocket spy on them. Just as they decide to steal their Pokémon, Mareanie nearly latches onto James, almost blowing their cover. The heroes' Pokémon arrive in the Play Area and the Pokémon all went to play in the water, except for Tsareena, Turtonator, and Torracat, who are sunbathing. The heroes arrive at an area filled with hot spring water. Kiawe comments this place is blessed by the Wela Volcano, due to a lot of hot spring water around. Ash excitedly jumps in, despite being warned that diving is dangerous. Mallow's Flygon jumps in, making a huge splash, much to others' displeasure. Ash's Garchomp jumps in as well, causing Sophocles and Mallow to get wet again. Altaria then drags Lillie in, splashing Sophocles and Mallow for the third time. Lillie, who wanted to go in with a little more style but instead got a cannonball, yells out that good kids do not imitate the bad kids. Later, everyone was in the hot spring and as they talk about how Charizard is enjoying the hot springs, Ash then wonders if Pikachu and the others are having fun. Meanwhile, at the water slides, Pikachu, Togedemaru, Poipole, and Rowlet go down a water slide together in a small raft, followed by Popplio, Snowy, and Lycanroc. When Pikachu waves to them, he and others get sent flying by Charjabug and Marowak's raft, but the group had fun. Pikachu and Marowak go to persuade Torracat and Turtonator to join in on the water slide. Marowak tries to pull Turtonator's tail, but Jessie interrupts them and tells them that some Pokémon don't want to get wet. James and Meowth then advertise a boat that lets them have fun in the wave poll and avoid getting wet. They ask the Pokémon to all get on board so they can carry them to the pool. After getting on, Jessie locks the door and traps them inside, then they push the boat away. Ash and his friends get out of the pool and Lana and Lillie notice that Altaria's wings got wrinkled in the water, commenting they thought that it was another Pokémon for a second. Sophocles advises them to split to their recommended treatment courses. Kiawe tells them to go ahead as Charizard likes long baths. Team Rocket watches this from behind a rock, as they proceed with their plan to capture the Ultra Guardians Pokémon. Lana and Lillie go get the Moisturizing Course. Lillie spreads it over Altaria, and the latter playfully rubs against Lillie and gets her covered with mud. Jessie comes along and says that the mud was also good for trainers, so Lillie and Altaria rub it against each other. Jessie tells Lana to do it, too, but Dragonair refuses to get muddy. Jessie angrily says that they were supposed to do it quickly and pours it over Dragonair herself to which it enjoys. Meanwhile, Sophocles and Metang are given flower crowns. Next, Sophocles gives Metang an oil massage with aroma oil at the Joint Care Course. Since he cannot reach a joint, Wobbuffet and Mareanie give him a brush. Sophocles applies the oil to Metang to its joints, as does Wobbuffet on Mareanie. At the Active (Stress) Course, Mallow and Ash let Flygon and Garchomp swim. Flygon immediately jumps in and starts swimming super fast, in a butterfly style, which impresses Mallow and Ash. Garchomp wants to compete and jumps in and quickly swims up to Flygon, making them neck to neck. Ash yells that they are too fast, but Mallow remembers that Flygon and Garchomp are rivals, for they were also competing at the spring. They decide to cheer them on; Meowth pops over and gives them items to cheer with. Meanwhile, Kiawe tries to relieve Charizard's nerves, but fails to find the relief point. James comes over and immediately presses the right place on its neck. James claims to have massaged 10,000 Pokémon before, and precedes to teach Kiawe what to do. They together push the place where tension built up and Charizard happily enjoys it. James then meets up with the rest of the team; with the heroes' guard lowered, they decide its time to execute their plan. The heroes meet up together. Seeing the Pokémon look satisfied, they decide to head to the flower bath. Sophocles then notices Team Rocket, still posing as the staff of the park, who are demonstrating Pokémon health appliances. They tell the Pokémon to go to a place and tell the trainers not to move, then Jessie nets them. With the heroes trapped, Team Rocket undisguise themselves, stating that since the Ultra Guardians Pokémon were limpy, they can use an electromagnetic net to catch them. Garchomp quickly goes over and swipes the gun away from them. Team Rocket are terrified, and notice the Ultra Guardians Pokémon are much more energized. Instead, they go up in their balloon, with a cage filled with the heroes' Pokémon under the balloon. The Ultra Guardians Pokémon go after them. Mareanie fires Sludge Bomb at them, but it just slides of Metang's smooth oiled skin. Garchomp and Flygon then break the cage, making all the Pokémon fall out, but Altaria and the others catches them. Ash and the others then get out of the net, and the Ultra Guardians Pokémon fire a combination of Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, and Flash Cannon at the balloon. Bewear then comes out the water slide and jumps to snatch Team Rocket away. Ash is glad to see the Pokémon are all right, and the heroes thank the Ultra Guardians Pokémon for the rescue. They then head to the flower bath. Torracat touches the pedals in the water. but doesn't get in as everyone enjoys the bath. As for Team Rocket, they're in a hot spring with Bewear and some berries. Jessie tries to get out as she couldn't take it anymore, but Bewear just pulls her back. Meowth translates that they need to count to a hundred: at the count of three, they started to burn. Oranguru, however, is seen sitting in the pool next to them fanning itself. Team Rocket finishes counting to a hundred and get out, they were all red and boiled. Despite this, Bewear is happily drinking Pinap juice and Oranguru got into the same hot spring. At least someone enjoyed it. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Garchomp (JP), Altaria (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Mallow asks which one sees her Ride Pokémon, Flygon as a rival in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Garchomp. The other answers are Altaria (blue), Dragonair (green), and Metang (yellow). *This episode aired 3 days after the death of Unshō Ishizuka on August 13, 2018. However, Ishizuka manage to finish his voice clips for the future episodes, up to the one airing in the first week of October. Gallery SM086 2.png SM086 3.png SM086 4.png SM086 5.png SM086 6.png SM086 7.png SM086 8.png SM086 9.png SM086 10.png SM086 11.png SM086 12.png SM086 13.png SM086 14.png SM086 15.png SM086 16.png SM086 17.png SM086 18.png SM086 19.png SM086 20.png SM086 21.png SM086 22.png SM086 23.png SM086 24.png SM086 25.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes animated by Rei Yamazaki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes storyboarded by Saori Den